The Genius and The Future: Philospher's Stone
by JediStarkXavierDivergent11
Summary: Didn't you ever wonder whether Dr. was giving the entire story of Artemis Fowl II? Sure, we know of the fairies but didn't you ever feel something was just slightly off? Like how easily fairy magic was accepted into the human system? After thousands of years of evolution. We're missing some vital clues. I'm here to help you figure it out. Hogwarts. Gets better as it carries on!
1. Author's note and Chapter 1 Arrival

Dearest Reader,

As I am sure you have read the notes of esteemed Dr _ about a certain Artemis Fowl in The Underground I am sure there is no need for me to remind you. However, despite being a more than adequate historian and psychologist, he forgot one thing. Artemis Fowl was a mastermind. And every mastermind must have full control of their own mind for that was no misnomer. The definition is in the name. Control over every aspect in the mind is an almost impossible thing, even for a genius with an IQ of 347. Good thing Occlumency is a skill in the Wizard's secret suitcase of magic. Otherwise, how would he fool all of The Underground? Except for me of course. But then, I'm not really that important.

I am here to reveal the true nature and history of Artemis Fowl the Second and then after. And it is your job to spread the word. Please, enjoy.

Signed,

Anynomous

SSSSSSSSSSS

 **1992 King's Cross Station, London**

"Go on, run!"

As if Artemis would ever do that.

A careful touch of the supposed 'wall'.

A mental gasp as his hand disappeared.

A quiet order to Butler and astonishment as the bulking mountain of a man was swallowed in the innocent-looking red bricks.

The signal, it was time to go.

Determinedly, Artemis kept his eyes open. _There's no reason to be afraid._

Chromatic swirls of red and white greeted his eyes before revealing the hidden station. Platform 9 and 3/4

" Oh," Artemis caught himself before he could say anymore. No weaknesses, no emotions.

Robes of all colours and finery covered the gleaming station floors. Butler carried his luggage while Artemis' Golden-Eagled Owl flew up to familiarise himself with the other owls. A couple of other people emerged from the brick wall includind a family of red-headed witches and wizards. The mother seemed extremely proud and was thoroughly embarrassing her daughter who seemed to also be a first year.

" Little Ginnykins,"

" Off to big Hogwarts now."

" Whatever shall,"

" Dearest Mummykins,"

"Do?" The twins finished, grinning ear to ear.

" Stop teasing your sister Fred and George, she's very proud to finally be of year, aren't you Ginny?"

" I'm Fred," George said.

" And I'm George," Fred said, " and you call yourself our mother?"

" How despicable!"

" Yes, yes." Their mother said.

" Get some new material Fred and George, this is getting old." Ginny talked for the first time. " Don't ruin it for me."

Another huffy brother strideded in. Head proud.

" Ah, there's our prefect! " Their mother cried.

" Ah, yes. Did I mention that I'm prefect this year?" The brother spoke up in a smug manner.

" Yes Percy, you might of mentioned it once,"

" Or twice,"

" Or perhaps EVERY FIVE MINUTES OF THE ENTIRE BLOOMIN SUMMER!"

" I think that is right Gred."

" Indeed Feorge."

" Hmpf!" Percy turned his nose haughtily in the air and marched into the train.

" Goodbye Percy!" His mother exclaimed tearfully with her husband.

"If only," sighed George.

" If only..."

And the twins and Ginny followed him into the train.

Meanwhile, Artemis, who has long since said goodbye to Butler and found a suitable empty compartment on the train, buried himself ( neatly of course) in the second year books despite being in the first year. (He was busy in August.) Reading _The_

 _Standard Book of Spells: Year 2_ and trying out some of the more difficult ones, he found himself thinking of his first day with knowledge of the wizarding world. He honestly already suspected the existence of wizards and witches but with the entire Fowl Criminal Empire to run and research he really didn't have time to find if it had no gold in it, he didn't pursue the dream.

 _Professor Dumbledore arriving in a cloud of sparkles in his living room._

 _Overhearing that the Ministry of Magic in Ireland had put a seal on his magic._

 _His wand, from Ollivander's. Elder wood, 7 inches, Basslik scale with Phoenix feather. The Power he felt with it, only whispers of the power he'll have in time._

 _His dreams, nightmares, a man with no nose, death, fear, green and silver..._

"Hello!"

Artemis didn't even blink. He regarded the unexpected visitor coolly. She was bushy haired and nothing else. That seemed to be the only thing interesting about her. The rest was ordinary.

" I'm Hermione Granger! Are you in fourth year? " Peering at the book in his hands she concluded," oh, you're in second year. How come I've never seen you before? What's your name? What house are you?"

Wanting to just ignore the girl but realising that making enemies so soon would be a bad tactical plan Artemis frowned and answered, " I'm Artemis Fowl the Second and no, I'm a first year. "

" Oh sorry, it's just your so tall and..."

Artemis really wished she would just go. Hermione was wasting precious reading time, which in turn wasted plotting time.

" Excuse me but is there a point in all that rambling?"

" Um, yes. May I sit here? Because all the cabins are full and my friends are nowhere to be found and um." Hermione almost melted under Artemis's searching gaze ."Never mind, I'll just go."

Artemis stared at her retreating back before concentrating fully on his book.

 _Accio _ lets the user summon..._

SSSSSSSSSSS

"First yer's, first yer's, four to a boat! First yer's!"

The boat ride to Hogwarts was relatively uneventful. Unless you count the blond idiot who was taking pictures left and right and who eventually fell off the boat due to surprise when the giant squid appeared right in front off him. Artemis sat by the red-haired girl from earlier and two other boys.

Finally they reached the great curtain of vines before revealing the magnificent castle behind. Hogwarts. God knows this is going to be a heck of a year.

 **Alright, what do you think?**

 **Please review. Reviews make my world go round. Thank you very much for reading. Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Sorting

**This is new chapter! Previous one is on the previous page.**

It was dusk. The sun was just setting into the the pretty Scottish horizon, leaving an array of colors as a final farewell, catching the brilliance of the castle along with it. Artemis was impressed. And that's saying something.

Hagrid, the big oaf who was almost the size of Butler, had led them out of the boats and to Professor McGonagall.

"Now Children, you are very lucky to be here today. As a Hogwarts student, no matter which house you are, it is your duty to uphold the student honour. Am I clear? "

Mummers of polite versions of 'Yes, Professor!" was heard.

" Professor, what are the houses' names?" asked the dim-witted photographer.

" Well Mr. Colin Creevy, the houses are: Ravenclaw, for the clever; Gryffindor for the brave; Hufflepuff for the loyal and Slytherin for the cunning."

" I heard Slytherin's the house of evil wizards," whispered a boy next to Artemis.

" Yeah. Nasty bunch. They say You-Know-Who himself is from Slytherin."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

" You couldn't pay me a million galleons to go there."

" You wouldn't be able to anyways, apparently it's not your choice..."

" Professor, is it true that Harry Potter is at Hogwarts?"

Dead silent. What did this Harry Potter do again? Ah right, Voldemort.

" Indeed he is."

Excited whispers instantly broke out among the crowd.

" But I suggest you do not bother him, he is..."

" I heard he defeated You-Know-Who when he was one!" Shouted a particularly excited first year..

" I heard he has a lightning scar on his forehead!"

"That's nothing! I heard he defeated You-Know-Who again, just last year!"

Soon, the entire group of eleven year olds were shouting out the various deeds of Harry Potter. Some not even close to the truth.

" I heard he slayed an entire clan of dragons with his bare hands!"

Only a few students were not yelling the praise of Harry Potter.

" I heard..."

Professor Mc Gonagall, who after several attempts at calming them all down, irritatingly flicked her wand to create a shower of bright gold sparkles above them all.

The noise clattered down and the Professor sorted out her own robes( which were frazzled from her efforts).

" First years! I expected better from you. Now I understand your excitement over Mr. Potter but I do.."

She never finished that sentence because,

 _Splash!_

A bright neon orange, honey-like substance fell onto some students from thin air.

" My camera!" Wailed one.

" My hair!"

A horrible-looking ghost cackled above them all, scaring a few people as he appeared.

" Ickes Firsties, what fun!"

" Go away Peeves or I'll call the Bloody Baron on you."

Peeves, manically pouted then laughed, throwing another batch of the slime ( luckily, Artemis had the sense to turn away and didn't touch any of it) before floating away. No doubt going to torment some other poor victim.

McGonagall waved her wand again, this time to relieve the students from that now rather awful smelling goo.

Once she finished with that, a small bell sounded.

" That's the signal," she sighed. " Remember, I expect you to be on your best behaviour. This sorting will determine how the rest of you seven years at Hogwarts will be like. Understand?"

A chorus of yes's was heard.

" Good, now."

She nodded to an invisible somebody and the grand oak doors opened, revealing a magnificent hall with the illusion of having no ceiling. Weather illusion charm, Artemis mused. McGonagall strided in, the rest of the first years having a little trouble keeping up with her. There were four long tables and a smaller oval one at the far side of the hall. Above the long rectangular ones were colourful banners.

" There's Harry Potter!" A little girl shrieked.

" Where? Where?"

Artemis had to admit, he was a little curious on this Harry Potter bloke.

Before he had time to scan the tables for him, the dusty old brown hat, onto of a stool, burst into song.

" _Oh you may not think me pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart_ ;

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

 _A thousand years or more ago_  
 _When I was newly sewn,_  
 _There lived four wizards of renown,_  
 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_  
 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_  
 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_  
 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_  
 _They hatched a daring plan_  
 _To educate young sorcerers_  
 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_  
 _Formed their own house, for each_  
 _Did value different virtues_  
 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_  
 _Prized far beyond the rest;_  
 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_  
 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_  
 _Most worthy of admission;_  
 _And power-hungry Slytherin_  
 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_  
 _Their favorites from the throng,_  
 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_  
 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
 _He whipped me off his head_  
 _The founders put some brains in me_  
 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
 _I've never yet been wrong,_  
 _I'll have a look inside your mind_  
 _And tell where you belong!"_

" Arknook, Sofia!"

And so the Sorting began.

"Chitou, Maria-Myrto!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Feltham, Isobel!"

" GRIFFINDOR!"

" Flowersickle, Hannah!"

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

" Fowl, Artemis!"

Right. Mask? On. Heartbeat? Calm. Alright.

Deliberate slow steps. Artemis scanned the eyes of his eventual peers. Some looked shocked. Internally smirking, he thought of his ancestor Hugo de Foul. Powerful wizard. Excellent knowledge of the Dark Arts though not necessarily a Dark wizard.

He sat on the stool, facing the crowd. Some who were not familiar with his name were chatting vividly, ignoring the nasty glares from the staff table. A Professor put the dirty old hat on his head.

" Ah, a Fowl!" The Sorting hat exclaimed. Artemis schooled his features as not to show surprise.

" Haven't gotten one of you in a while. Now, I'm just going to take a peak at your memories. There! Finished. Hm, where to go though. Brilliant brains, extensive knowledge. I sense absolute magnificence in you boy. A sense of cunning you definitely have. Courage top, though hidden and loyalness that hard to find. You are able of self-sacrifice. Though where would you shine the most? Hm."

Artemis didn't really take this seriously.

" Well, I think my choice is clear. SLYTHERIN!"

A round of applause as the hat was taken off him.

Artemis headed off to the green and silver bannered table to await the rest of the Sorting.

" Jones, Amelia!"

" GRIFFINDOR!"

The names went on and on.

" Zhang, Lily!"

An extremely tall girl with thigh-long hair walked over, she was the last one. She had a chubby, cute face with large cho colate eyes with dark rings around the pupil making them look like dark black holes. She sat on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting was finally finished.


	3. Chapter 3 Some day

**Hello! I have decided to make 18 the official wizarding coming of age though the magic limit only reaches till 17 years of 's first year was perfectly normal. Hogwarts still only has 7 years, last year is going to be at a Witchcraft and Wizardry University. I'm sorry if this displeases you. Enjoy! By the way, English is my third language so apologies for grammar mistakes.**

 **Thank you very much for everyone who viewed and reviewed this story.**

 **And begin!**

The Slytherin dorms were under the lake.

If you cast an Revealtum Charm, you could literally see the murky, silt filled waters and hazy shapes. _Fairhead said they were merpeople._

POf course, having been reading all night long, Artemis cast a fingerprint hex on his trunck. Now, as the blasted rays of dawn peered shyly over the horizon ( not that Artemis would know, being under the lake and all) Artemis went on his way, exploring. Not that he ever would use such a term. He was wearing his casual suit, Gucci with hand woven Cotten, and the silver and green tie that created glares wherever he went. His robe was silk trimmed and with hints of golden thread. And that ridiculous flappy material of a cape fluttered behind him.

Since it was only five a.m. few people were up for the day. _Good._ Artemis thought. He had no time for barely banusic and brainless meat-sacks. As he rounded a corner, a girl made the mistake of bumping into him. They both fell, her on top of him and the oh so great distracter of a book in her hand.

" Oh!"

Seeing as he was pinned down, he quickly calculated the best escape route x...

" Oh, sorry." She said in a British accent though she looked rather European.

She got off him hastily and offered a hand. Artemis ignored the hand and glared. Brushing off in-existent dust, he proceeded down the hallway without looking back, leaving her standing there before shrugging and walking away.

Again, ignorant, blind, useless, brainless meat-sacks. He stated in his mind like a fact.

Now, about Gringotts...

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. First lesson, Potions with the Gryffindors. Perfectly delightful. The idiot, Colin Creevy, was stupid enough to ask for a picture with Professor Snape. I'll ask you to imagine what happened next.

Then was Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, Artemis and the girl from earlier, Lily Zhang, a Chinese, were the only ones to be able to change a matchstick into a needle. Both on their first try's.

Morning tea outside. Horrid, screaming children.

Herbology with the Huffelpuffs, pointless if not for the knowledge of deadly plants.

Charms, Gryffindors, ridiculously simple. In fact, he needed more theine to not doze off.

Then Lunch. The rest of the day was off. Artemis went off to find the library.

...When it reached six o'clock, Artemis decided to rest a bit. Perhaps gain some allies. It was rather strange without Butler and he needed some sort aquantinence. He was ready to confabulate, well as informally as he could manage, should the need arises.

Walking briskly to the lake, as there was where most of the other First-years were, he glanced at a few Gryffindors who were daring themselves to jump into the lake. Some Second-year Slytherins nearby were sniggering.

" I can't believe they fell for it!"

" You're a genius Draco, you really are."

" Aren't I?

Gryffindors were stupid, everyone knows that, but to jump into the lake was partically screaming, _Hello! I'm fish food, come and eat me!_

 _Brave lions? More like idiotic morons._

Splash!

Artemis despite himself, was curious to see what was going to happen. It seemed to him, and everybody else who had a brain that the Gryffindor was going to be dragged down by the Merfolk and eaten if he did not get out of the water soon. But, who cares? Natural selection wasn't as popular as it was a thousand years ago, it was about time.

Ah, there's it is. He was screaming, yelling and his meat-sacks of friends were attempting to pull him up. Down, down he went. Until,

" Grenaloto!"

The Gryffindor was out, gasping for air and Artemis found himself thinking 'shame...

" Hello, hello! Gosh, I'm bloody sorry, are you awake?"

Blearily, he opened his eyes to see the guilty face of one witch.

" I was flipping through spells and I found one that would sneakily put the other to sleep and I tried doing it nonverbally and it worked! Though I was aiming for my owl something knocked into me and the spell hit you instead. Sorry," she smiled meekly.

" Forget it," he said coldly.

" Oh so you forgive me?"

Artemis just brushed her aside and walked off rather rudely.

He would never admit it but he was unnerved by the dream. While he was never one for ethics, religious whatnot, he never wanted to wish someone dead. Even as useless and horrid as they were.

Artemis sighed and leaned against the wall. Adjusting his facial mask, he made a mental list of ? Check. Focused? Check. Dangerous and intelligent? Check, check. Good.

With a swish of his cloak that Professor Snape would have been proud of had he seen, Artemis headed for the owlery.

" Hermes! ' his golden eagle owl appeared.

" Here, send this to Flourish and Bolts, I am in need of the next three standard book of spells and any other charm and transfigure books they think might interest me." Artemis tied the parachement to his owl's leg before watching it fly off.

In the distance, he noticed Professor Quirrel, his would-be Defence against the Dark Arts teacher pacing and talking to himself.

 _Strange_ , he thought, eyes narrowing. _Hm_.

 **Not my longest chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. I encourage constructive criticism. Good day!**


End file.
